DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) This SBIR proposal aims to develop nanoprobe arrays for neural prosthesis application utilizing a non-silicon self-assembly based micromachining technique. The objective is to develop microprobes with integrated high density arrays of nanoelectrodes with diameters less than 250 nanometers. These probes are expected to have a high charge density, improved biointerfacing properties and collection efficiency. It will also be evaluated whether such nanoprobe arrays can be integrated into 2-D and 3-D microprobes. Phase I will establish the proof-of-concept, Phase II will investigate and optimize the technology, while Phase III will launch the commercialization with sponsorship from private venture capital. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE